There has been a significant increase in the number of smart appliances, computing devices, smart vehicles, utility devices, smart building components, smart infrastructure management devices, and/or other types of objects that are available for the home or other environments. Such objects may include data collection, computing, sensing, and/or network communications capabilities in addition to their normal functionality. For example, in addition to its typical capabilities for keeping food cold, a smart refrigerator may include processing capacity, storage, and network connectivity to enable remote control of the refrigerator and/or to enable other devices to receive information regarding the status and operations of the refrigerator. These objects may be organized into an Internet of Things (IoT), and the objects themselves may be described as IoT devices. The various devices on an IoT may generate data, such as sensor data, status information, and so forth, and the data may be shared among the devices over one or more wired or wireless networks. An IoT may enable devices to be sensed and controlled remotely over network(s), and the data generated by the devices may be collected, analyzed, or otherwise processed by computing devices and/or individuals. Individuals and/or computing systems may come to rely on the information provided by IoT devices to perform typical tasks and/or help manage their environment.